Things Will Change
by fanficluva72
Summary: It's a Bella-gets-pregnant story, not gonna lie. However, there are many never-before read twists and turns in Edward and Bella's new life! ***all human
1. Chapter 1

Read and review, please!

The characters do not belong to me, but to Stephanie Meyer, and I would rather not repeat that every chapter so I'll just say it once now!

(All human, when I say hunting, I mean like actually hunting birds, etc.)

Bella paced around the kitchen of her and Edward's new Portland apartment. The sunny walls should have cheered her up, but the ominous skies cancelled out any chance of happiness. Rain fell swiftly from the dark grey clouds that had been accumulating for the past four days. Four days. Four days since Edward had been gone on his hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper. Four days and a year since she and Edward had been married. Fourteen days that she had been late for her period. Four hours since she had taken a pregnancy test.

That test was still sitting in a cup in her bathroom. She couldn't bring herself to view the results quite yet. As the rain continued to drench the street below, Bella poured herself a coffee mug full of tea she had been brewing intermittently for the last four hours. Edward was due to get home tonight, and Bella was most certainly not prepared for his arrival.

He left the morning after their one-year anniversary for his hunting trip. Luckily, this trip was not only a hunting trip but also a boy's camping weekend. The three brothers wanted to fish and hunt and camp out and be away from their wives for a peaceful few days of boys fun before returning to their husbandly duties. In this case, Bella was seriously missing her some Edward.

He was expected to return around 8pm that night, and Bella looked at the clock that read only 3:51pm. She had cleaned the house from top to bottom, switched Edward's summer and winter clothes out, being the middle of April, he would need less sweaters and more shorts. She reorganized her shoes, pushing the stilettos Alice had given her aside for her Sperry's and Doc Martens that she found to be much more stable (not to mention, comfortable). She had Lysoled the bathroom, chosen a new pattern for the curtains in the dining room, and polished her grandmother's silver that had been left to her when she passed away last year.

Bella finally sat down at the bar in the kitchen to deliberate. Her constant rush and burst of busyness had pushed the impending topic from her mind, but now she had to deliberate. Carlisle said this could happen, after the transformation. He said that her cycle would stay and there was a chance of her becoming pregnant. He had said the chances were slim, and not to put too much hope into the subject. Edward and Bella had already filed the adoption papers, in fact. They were trying to adopt. She couldn't be pregnant just yet. Would Edward be happy? Was she even pregnant?

She didn't want to be the one to look at the test. Edward would want to be there for that. She was too nervous anyway. That is such a life-changing thing, pregnancy. This was too big of a step or a decision or an event for her to take in by herself. If she was pregnant, Edward would want to be there when she found out, and if she was not pregnant, Edward would want to be there to know just the same. There was no point in even looking at the test without him. Bella was not one to try and form some cutesy way of telling her husband after finding out the news. She didn't want to put balloons with "It's a Boy" and "It's A Girl!" at the front door in hopes that he would understand. She didn't want to carpaint his car, or buy him a baby outfit or just yell and scream at him in order for him to figure out the were expecting. Bella wasn't like that. Pregnant or not, happy or not, Edward should be the one to read the test. And he was going to have to read it tonight. Little did he know the things that would face him upon returning from a relaxing weekend away being a boy.

Bella looked at the clock. 7:59. She got up off the bed, pulled up her jeans that were getting a little too baggy around the waist and pulled her hoodie over her head. She wasn't looking too nice for Edward's return, but at the same time, she didn't feel so hot either. She waited for the door to open.

Exactly one minute later, Edward came in the door to a sweet aroma that could only be described as the beauty of his wife's cooking. She had prepared macaroni and cheese with grilled chicken and Caesar salad, his favorite dish. He could smell the brownies baking from all the way out in the hallway, and he planted a big kiss on Bella as he dropped his bags by the bedroom door.

"Good evening beautiful lady." He said as he took her face in his hands.

"Hey there baby. I sure have missed you." Bella said back, surprising even herself by the cheesy reunion. It was harder having Edward gone than she would have been able to imagine before marriage!

"How's it going? Dinner smells great!" Edward said, following his nose to the kitchen.

Bella smiled. She knew he would want to know before he ate dinner so she held back by the bedroom door.

"Are you coming babe?" Edward shouted from the kitchen. Bella just shook her head as she yelled back, "Actually, Eddy, there's something I think we should talk about."

Edward's ears perked up at the mention of needing to talk. That could only mean two things: he had done something wrong or Bella had good news. He hoped for the latter as he returned to the bedroom.

"What is it baby, what's wrong?"

"This afternoon, I took a pregnancy test?" Bella said in a hesitant tone. "I took a pregnancy test. And I've honestly been too scared to look at it. So, I wanted to wait til you get home. I mean, if it's negative, then it's no big deal, but in case it is positive, I wanted you here with me."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist excitedly. He tried to calm down a bit just because he knew how upset Bella would be if he showed great excitement and then the test turned out negative. He meandered into the bathroom.

"Bells, do you want to come with me?"

"No Eddy, I think I'll just wait right here." Bella responded with a nervous glance back into the bathroom.

Edward waited a moment and then emerged from the bathroom grinning ear to ear. Bella jumped off the bed.

"Yes?!"

Edward smiled "Congratulations, mommy!"

Edward showed a awe-struck Bella the pregnancy test he was holding with the positive digital marking and she dropped it to the floor as Edward swung her around the room. After a few minutes of dancing and jumping around Edward passionately kissed Bella's mouth unexpectedly.

She fell back on the bed, still kissing Edward, their fingers intertwined. An hour later, Bella and Edward sighed contently from under the sheets where she rested her head on his chest. Life could not possibly be better for the couple about to add a third to their young family. At twenty three years old, Bella and Edward were the epitome of perfect young couple. Happy, healthy, and well-educated (Princeton for the both of them), they lived happily near their families.

As Bella snuggled into her spot in Edward's chest, she was startled by the ringing of the phone.

Edward reached over to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen? This is Laine Wright from the adoption agency. We have an approved child for you—tonight, in fact. I know you're on the adoption list waiting for a child, and there is a child that has just been approved for you. With the increasing numbers in our homes, it would be ideal for you to pick him up as soon as possible. He is four years old—his name is Ian."

Edward nearly dropped the phone.

"Mr. Cullen, are you there Mr. Cullen!?"

Edward set the phone down on the bedside table and looked with wide eyes into Bella's.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

Bella's mouth dropped open. Adoption!? The middle of the night? The only thought ringing through her head was where should they go? Where was Ian? How soon could they go get him? The fact that their family would be doubling in size in the next year did not even cross her mind. She jumped out of bed wrapping the sheet around her small frame as she moved towards the dresser to find something to wear.

Edward sat back on the bed, completely stunned. A new baby was one thing. A new baby that was coming in nine months. But a new baby and then a new four year old at the same time?! Was that possible? How could this happen?

"Edward. Get dressed." Bella said while pulling on a dress and throwing a Henley at Edward.

Edward readjusted his eyes to the light she had just turned on in the room and watched as Bella scampered around blowing out candles and throwing sheets back onto the bed.

Edward threw on the tee shirt and tried to find his jeans like a guilty teenager as he pulled Bella to him.

"Bells, are you sure?"

"Is that even a question Edward? We're parents now. We are parents to a living breathing child who needs us to come pick him up now. We can't waste any time. We need to go get him. Where do we go?"

Edward smiled with joy and awe of his beautiful wife who was going to be the best mother he had ever seen. He grabbed the paper by the phone and read off the address to Bella.

Bella nodded as she grabbed the car keys for Edward.

"We should call your family. We don't have anything for him to come home to and we're going to need all he help we can get."

Edward was taken aback at the proactive attitude coming from his bossy little wife and turned to grab his cell phone. As Bella took the car keys back from Edward and began heading to the car out back, he dialed his parents. Esme picked up after just one ring. After all, it was ten o'clock at night, and she was not used to getting late-night phone calls from her son or his wife.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Edward smiled to himself. Mother's intuition. Esme always knew when he was calling about something important.

"We're adopting. We just got the call."

Esme's screams could probably be heard through her entire neighborhood as she exclaimed "GRANDCHILD!" throughout the house. Carlisle could be heard picking up the other line.

"Edward, we are so excited your papers were approved. We know you will make marvelous parents. When is the baby expected to arrive? By next month? Perhaps that is a bit early for these things? By Christmas?"

Edward paused for a moment.

"Actually, dad. He's four. His name is Ian. And he's arriving tonight. We just got the call a moment ago. That's all we know, but I do know that we need help. We're on our way to go get him right now, and I know we don't have anything in our house ready for a four year old to come home."

Bella pressed down on the gas and Edward urged her to slow down as he heard the accelerator making noise.

"Of course, sweetheart. We'll be over to your house with a few things within the hour. We still have a key from our last visit. Not to worry. We'll bring your siblings!"

Edward moaned. "Don't bring too many people tonight, he's going to be trying to adjust to so much, I don't want to scare him."

"Nonsense Edward." Carlisle insisted. "This is your family and he is now part of our family and he needs to meet everyone. We can't bring all of the things he will need by ourselves. We are going to need your siblings to help us anyway."

A moment later, Edward hung up the phone. "My parents are on it."

Bella nodded biting her lip. "He can stay in the red room that's two bedrooms down from ours. Red is a four-year old boy color. He can stay there. We can fix it up in the next few weeks. We'll need to buy a lot of things and your siblings are going to be such a blessing. We're going to need everyone we can help, Eddy."

Edward reached over to take Bella's hand into his. "I know this is moving so fast, Bells. But it's going to be ok. We're going to be a family for the first time, even if it is more rushed than we could have expected. We have a great family. And they are going to be so much help."

Bella smiled a nervous smile and began to think about their apartment. It had been a graduation present from his parents incredibly wealthy parents. Six bedrooms, five baths, a full kitchen, living room, piano room, library and study, with balconies and a rooftop pool. Bella had at first glance believed it to be elegant, incredibly beautiful and lavish. Now, she could only think of the things they would need to do in order to childproof it for a four year old. They didn't know anything about this child. They didn't know his hair color, his background, his likes or dislikes or home city.

Bella pulled in front of the building with fluorescent lighting and put the car into park outside. Edward squeezed her hand and they got out of the car. Bella kept running her hands through her hair trying to make it look a little more presentable. Edward put his hands into his pockets and opened the door.

A woman from the adoption agency smiled as they walked in.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." She said politely. "I'm Laine. Ian is getting ready to go. I'm sure he's very sleepy. Do you have a carseat? You know, you have to have a carseat before you cant take him home."

Bella looked at Edward frantically.

Edward spoke "Where's the nearest place I can get one?"

Laine laughed. "We have a few extra here you can take with you. It's not a big deal."

Bella sat down at Laine's desk. "We don't know anything about Ian. We know nothing. All we know is that he is a US citizen. Can you tell us anything?"

Laine smiled. Bella was so nervous and it reminded her of the way she had felt when she first adopted. "Ian is a splendid little boy. He is quite shy, but he is sharp-witted, and bright and adorable. He'll melt your heart. He's going to be nervous as well—this is going to be the first time he will have been in a stable environment, his first time having a family. I'm not sure he really believes it is real. "

Edward came over to Bella and they stood up as they heard the doors opening. A small boy with tiny blue jeans and a little blue button down walked through the door holding the hand of a social worker.

"Sign these papers, and he's yours." Laine encouraged.

Bella reached down to sign the sheet and then gazed into the big blue eyes and dark brown hair of her new—son.

"Are you my mommy and daddy?" the little voice asked.

Bella's eyes filled with tears and she reached down to hug the little boy.

"Yes. Yes we are." Said Edward as he bent down to join the group hug.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
